Forgive and Forget If You Can
by JustMae
Summary: When Jake comes back after 4 months, will Miley take him back? Jiley! Please review!
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any Hannah Montana characters**

Trailer For Forgive And Forget…If You Can

(If We Were A Movie playing in background)

Voice: Miley went 4 months without a word from Jake while he was shooting in Romania……

"_Jake Ryan's new film, The Lonely Sophomore 2's filming has now been completed after 4 months of shooting. He will now return to Malibu, where he had currently been living…"_

Voice: And Miley has gotten over him……

_Miley: I don't need him in my life anymore Lily. _

_Lily: But-_

_Miley: I don't need someone who makes me hurt inside every single day whenever I think of him. _

_Lily (solemnly): But isn't that love?_

Voice: But when they meet again……

_(On beach) _

_Jake :Miley!_

_Miley (confused): Jake…what…_

_Jake (talking fast): Miley, I missed you so much! I mean, Romania was cool and everything but- _

_Miley (firmly): Jake…we're-**over**._

Voice: Is it love?

_(Jake's beach house) _

_Miley (shocked) Jake! What are you doing?!_

_Jake (pleading): Miley…I love you._

_Miley (angry): You had 4 months to say that! 4 months! And why didn't you? You were "busy"? That's your excuse? Well, I'm sorry Jake, but we were over before we ever started!_

Voice: Can Miley forgive him?

_(Miley-sitting beside bed in hospital)_

_Miley: I'm sorry Jake…(crying) So…sorry…_

**mileymontana Entertainment presents…**

_**Forgive And Forget…If You Can **_

_Rated: K+_

Coming To A Monitor Near You

**So guys, whaddya think:) I'll post Chapter 1 as soon as I can…..which hopefully is soon!-mileymontana**


	2. Learn To Forget

**Thank you guys for all the cool comments! Here's Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters from the show. Now let's get started! **

Chapter 1, "Learn To Forget"

"And in other entertainment news, teen celebrity Jake Ryan's new film, The Lonely Sophomore 2's filming has now been completed after 4 months of shooting. He will now return to Malibu, where he had currently been living-"

I press the SLEEP button on my alarm clock, groaning. What a wonderful morning. I get to hear about my nonexistent celebrity boyfriend returning to my town. Oh yeah. I'm thrilled. **NOT**.

I sigh, then get out of bed, heading to the bathroom. I don't get it. It had been almost over 4 months now, 4 months since Mr. Hotshot/Obnoxious/Big Head (aka **JAKE**) kissed me. Then, called me and told me he would call me every chance he got, and that he would be thinking about me, Miley, 24/7. I guess I gave his acting less credit than it deserved. Because stupid me had gone to sleep that night, 4 months ago, happily smiling.

Too bad he never called me. Four months and not a word from him.

I shook my head, not believing I was thinking about him again. _You're over him Miley, remember?_

All of a sudden, you could hear my alarm going off again from my room, radio playing.

"And now it's time for Most Requested Song of the Week on Radio Malibu! (**creative name, huh:) ) **And the song is…..If We Were A Movie by Hannah Montana!"

I walk quickly out of the bathroom and into my room. My hand hovers above the OFF switch, but something stops me.

_There you go again talking cinematic _

_Yeah you! _

_You're charming... _

_Got everybody star struck _

_I know how you always seem to go _

_For the obvious _

_Instead of me _

_But get a ticket and you'll see _

_If we were a movie _

_You'd be the right guy _

_And I'd be the best friend _

_That you'd fall in love with _

_In the end we'd be laughing _

_Watching the sunset _

_Fade to black _

_Show the names _

_Play that happy song…_

I shut my eyes, as if that would block the music out….

_I'll be acting through my tears…._

That was it. I flick the OFF switch, half furious, half…half… I wasn't sure, but I _was_ sure of one thing: Jake Ryan was NO ONE to cry over. And what irritated me the most was knowing that I couldn't stop thinking about him- even though he was a _jerk…_

RING! RING!

"Miles!" I hear my dad call from the living room, "It's Lily!"

"OK!" I yell back, reaching for my cordless phone. "Hey Lily!" I said, trying to sound super chipper, like nothing was wrong.

"Oh my god, you will not BELIEVE what I just heard!" Lily says excitedly.

"I might if you tell me."

"Jake Ryan is coming back to Malibu!"

"I know." I say flatly, sitting cross legged on my carpet, picking at the loose strings.

"You don't sound happy."

I bit my lip, dropping the loose carpet strings in my hand. "Lily…."

"Look, I know he hadn't talked to you in 4 months, but…"

"Lily, I left 32 messages on his cellphone. And he-"

"-never called you back. I know, Miley. But maybe now you can ask him why he never answered your calls!"

Lily made it sound so easy.

"I know why he never answered my calls Lily. I was yesterday's news. The leftovers. He thought I was cute here, saw some cute girl in Romania, and forgot about me. I'm over him. Forgive and forget." I say, exasperated.

"You've forgiven him?"

The question hung in the air.

"I don't need him in my life anymore Lily."

"But-"

"I don't need someone who makes me hurt inside every single day whenever I think of him." I said in a rush.

"But isn't that love?"

Whoa. WHAT?

I wonder for a minute whether I should answer. But I don't know the answer. I had thought, before Jake had left, that it had been love. But now? I wasn't so sure……

"Miley!" I hear Jackson call, "Get off the phone already! I need to call Jennifer!"

"Um…I gotta go…Jackson wants the phone…" I say quickly, "Meet you at the beach in an hour. Bye Lily."

I press END. "You've got you precious phone now!" I yell to Jackson. _Saved by the bell_, I secretly think.

But I can't stop thinking about Lilly's question. A song pops in my head. It does that a lot, I don't know how to explain it, but whenever I feel something, lyrics jump into my head.

_Is this love?_

_Is thiiiiis love. _

_Is this everything I ever thought it would be, _

_Is this everything what I thought I wanted to feel, _

_But now it's real, _

_And what I feel…. _

_Isn't everything I ever thought it would be, _

_Isn't everything I thought I wanted to feel_

_It isn't real…._

_Love doesn't seem real…._

"Miles!" Dad calls, "Jackson! Breakfast!"

I make my way to the kitchen, where Dad is waiting. (**Isn't it weird that in almost every episode you find Miley's dad in the kitchen? You won't find him anywhere else:) )**

"Miles?" Dad asks, concerned "Are you OK? You look a little….."

"I'm fine Dad" I smile, trying to make it look as genuine as possible "I just stayed up a little late last night. I'm a little tired, that's all."

Dad nods, but still watching me as I pick at my cereal. "Miley, uh…the producers of Zombie High called…"

I freeze.

"They were wondering if you were still available for a kiss with…that boy for an episode of Zombie High."

I was guessing _that boy_ meant Jake.

"I was pretty sure you were going to say no, but I told you were gonna think about it…" Dad continues, looking at me cautiously.

"There's nothing to think about Dad, tell them no." There was NO WAY I was going to kiss Jake the obnoxious-jerk-who-ignores-his-girlfriend.

Dad was quiet for a moment. "I sort of knew you would say that, baby doll."

"Whoa Dad, easy on the baby talk. I'm 15 now, you know." (**I raised her age for the story.) **I laugh.

Dad chuckles, when Jackson comes in.

"Well," Jackson says dramatically, "It's over. Jennifer and I are officially over."

I roll my eyes. "Jackson, this is the 4th time you've dumped her. Tomorrow you're going to wake up, call her back, beg for forgiveness and take her out again."

Jackson frowns, eyebrows raised. He reminds me of a monkey.

"I'm serious this time!" he says "In fact, I'm gonna go down to the beach right now and look for another girl!"

"Whatever, Loverboy." I said, getting out of my chair and to the door "I need to go meet Lilly at the beach. See ya'."

"Wait!" Jackson calls, "I'll come with you!"

"No thanks!" I say, running out of there, and onto the beach. Phew. Close one.

I don't see Lilly yet, but Oliver is sitting on a blanket on the sand.

"Hey!" I say.

Oliver looks up, surprised, and waves. "Hey Miley!" He runs up to me. "D-Did Lily tell you about…."

I put my hand up. "I know. Don't worry Oliver, I'm over him. Jake Ryan means nothing to me."

Oliver looks confused. "Jake? That wasn't was I talking….."

"Miley?" I hear a name call.

I spin around and run smack dab into….(**you know it)** Jake Ryan.


	3. Not A Bad Guy

**You guys! Thanks for reviewing! Authors _love_ getting reviews, especially positive ones, so I just wanted to thank you guys for that! Now let's get started! **

* * *

Chapter 2, "Not a Bad Guy"

Jake's POV

"Miley!" I exclaim, happy and surprised. She looks almost exactly the same, but I notice her hair is shorter and her eyes are red, as if from crying…I hope not.

"Jake…What…" she says, shocked.

"Miley," I say, "I missed you so much! I mean, Romania was cool and everything but-"

"Jake." Miley gets this face that I don't like, and says, "We're…over."

I feel like a giant brick had been tossed on me.

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

I see tears welling up in Miley's eyes…one escapes and I brush it away but Miley shakes her head and backs away, slowly…then runs away from me. Me.

I'm confused and hurt …but mostly confused. I look to Oliver, who is just standing there, eyes wide.

"Dude" I ask, "What was up with Miley?"

"Dude, what do you mean what was up with Miley? What's up with you?" Oliver asks. He looks ticked.

Huh?

"Oliver, why is Miley so mad at me?" I ask again, looking for a different answer.

"Um, let's see dude, maybe it's A.) you ignored her for 4 months B.) you never called her for 4 months or C.) she never heard a word from you for 4 months." Oliver says, his voice sarcastic.

I froze. Oh. No. UGH! Shit, I'm such a jerk! See, while I was in Romania, I was so busy with acting and parties I never got the chance to talk to Miley. Wait, that sounds lame. **(Tell us something we don't know Jake! ;) ) **I had thought…I don't know what I thought. I'm such a jerk. Did I really think Miley was going to welcome me back in her arms-overjoyed to see me-after I had ignored her for 4 months?

Miley was right. I was a total jerk.

"Oh shit," I say to Oliver, "I gotta go!"

I race after Miley, and call her name. She whips her head around…just as _another_ brunette blocks my way.

"Jake!" the girl squeals, "OMG! It's Jake! Jake Ryan! AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

I have to plug my ears as I push her aside. "Listen" I say, "I'm looking for some..." I duck in front of the brunette, but Miley's no longer there. "one…"

I throw my hands up in the air in frustration.

I dig in my pockets and find my cellphone, and then hit Miley's number on speed dial, pressing the phone to my ear.

BEEP. BEEP.

"Come on" I say, "Pick up."

A machine voice answers me from the cellphone. "I'm sorry, but this user has blocked you."

Great! The one time I do call her, she's blocked me!

I press END and ruffle my hands through my hair.

_Please forgive me Miley_, I think, _please-_

When my phone rings. I grab my phone, anxious. I press TALK, and hold the phone close to my ear.

"Miley?" I ask hopefully.

"Miley? Who's…never mind. No, actually it's Roger."

My heart sank. "Roger?"

He was my director fro Zombie High. And although he was like a brother, there was someone else I'd rather be talking to right now.

"Yes it's Roger. Now, you know that kiss with Hannah Montana we were planning to have to top off as the season finale? Well, it turns out Hannah is unavailable. So we're going to have Holly play Zerona **(Jake's zombie princess) **instead. Sound good?"

"Yeah, listen Roger" I say "I'm sort of busy right now…could we talk later?"

"Oh fine." Roger says in an impatient voice, "Today's Sunday…let's talk tomorrow on the set. 8:00 AM?"

"I can't, I have school."

"Oh right. I forgot. Well, just say you have a Jake Ryan thing to take care of."

"But-"

"Chow!"

BEEEEEP.

I sigh, and press END. This was not my day. I head back to the beach to find Oliver, but I can't see him. Then I spot Jackson near Rico's Surf Shack, talking to the dark brunette who had mobbed me earlier.

"Jackson!" I call.

Jackson turns to look at me and I see him frown, eyebrows raised. I wonder if I'm the only one who thinks he slightly resembles a monkey. **( :D If you don't get it, reread Chap. 1)**

"Oh." He says flatly, "It's _you_." I guess Miley told him plenty about me.

He turns his back on me, and then continues talking to the dark brunette.

"Wait", she says, looking at him, then at me, "Jackson, you know Jake Ryan?"

"I dunno…" I say, looking away. Jackson is silent.

The girl looks disappointed, and is about to walk away when Jackson says to her, "Wait!", and walks up to me. "How are you, buddy ol' pal?" he greets-the cheerfulness forced.

The girl instantly walks back toward us, smiling. "Could you get me his autograph?" she asks Jackson.

Jackson nods, then grits his teeth, facing me. "So, how about it, buddy ol' pal?"

I smile, and then shrug. "Sure, but then you have to answer this question-_Where do you and Miley live?_"

Jackson's face becomes pale, and then swallows. "Why do you want to know?" he asks, almost threateningly.

I cross my arms. "No answer, no autograph", I say in my most confident Jake Ryan voice.

"Oh please Jackson", the dark brunette pleads, leaning on his shoulder, "Just answer his question. I want that autograph."

Jackson is still giving me an uneasy look.

"Look." I lean in closer to him, then whisper, "I made a mistake. I need to apologize to Miley."

Jackson looks at me, up and down, as if studying me. He then gets a piece of paper laying on the counter of the surf shack, and a pencil, scribbling something down, then gives it to me. I peek at it.

The address.

I grin, then turn around to catch up with Miley……

"Wait!" **(sorry you guys, it seems like that's all Jackson's saying in this fic, huh:D ) **

I turn around. Jackson is tapping his foot. "Autograph?"

"Oh!" I quickly grab a piece of paper and a pen out of my back jean pocket, and then write my name down.

"Here." I hand it to the girl, but I don't stay to see her reaction. I'm already running to Miley's house- I have to talk to her.

_Please don't hate me Miley. _

**

* * *

OK, well that's Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is again going to be written from Miley's POV (Point of View)- so you see the POV switches each time. Chapter 3 is called, "Just An Excuse". And if you guys know any good songs that reflect on Jake/Miley's relationship in this fic, please tell me in ur review or PM me. I'll need that kind of song for one of my upcoming chapters-and I'll credit u for helping me find it! Remember, I can't pick all of them, only the one I think reflects on their relationship the most. Well, good luck:) -_mileymontana_**


	4. Just An Excuse

**AN: Ok you guys I finally got around to writing this chapter-sorry it's been so long but between reading fanfiction, school work, and maintaining a social life…yeah. I'm not using the song in this chapter, I'm still thinking about which song (yeah I know I take forever to think lol) to use but I am definitely thinking the songs you picked MusicWhenItRains and MileyJake4Ever…plus doing a little love song googling on my part too. :) **

**Anyway, Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. "Cry" (one of my fave songs) belongs to Mandy Moore. Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel, yadda yadda yadda. **

**Warning: This chapter is really angsty (is that even a word?) **

**I know you guys want to read the chapter and not sit around hearing me ramble all day so without further ado, I present to you: **

Chapter 3, "Just An Excuse"

I cry.

I race to my bed, slam the door shut, and cry.

I can hear my dad yelling from downstairs, but I don't hear what he is saying and right now I don't care. Because only one thing is racing through my mind: Jake is back.

Jake. _Jake_, I think, _Why did you have to come back? Why couldn't you have just stayed in Romania? Why'd you have to come back and make everything so. …so…so complicated!_

"UGH!" I yell, and hit my head against my pillow, and start crying all over again. Why! It's more of a statement than a question. But I'm angry, angry and confused and mad and hurt and…and…

I close my eyes, hiding the ugly truth from myself. I try to brush the thought to the back of my mind, but somehow it comes back- filled with annoyance and self-pity. _Why? Because, you Miley Stewart, **wanted** him to come back. You **wanted** him to come back because deep down, **you**, Miley Stewart, are in love with Jake Ryan. You love him Miley. You love-_

"No I don't!" I yell, hitting my pillow against the wall. _Oh great Miley, _I think _Now you're talking to yourself. _Another wave of self-pity comes over me, drowning me. Frustrated, I start crying even harder. "No I don't", I whisper to myself, "I don't- I don't love him. I don't. I don't." I mean, how can I? How can I possibly still be in love with him? He ignored me for 4 months and treated me like dirt. How could I still possibly have any feelings for him except hatred?

Choking back a sob, I try to calm myself. I take a deep breath, but one tear escapes, as if a reminder. I brush the tear away, and then smile in the midst of it all. _What happened to Jake Ryan was nobody to cry over? So much for that, huh?_

I sit up straight, trying to regroup. I wish I could tell this to someone. Like Lily or-

As if on cue, the phone rings. I swallow, then get up from my bed and reach for the phone, pressing the receiver to my ear. "Hello?" I ask.

"Miley, it's Lily." **(Dega vu, huh?) **

"Lily! You don't know how much I really need to talk to you."

"Listen, I was waiting on the other side of the beach so I didn't see you. But Oliver told me what happened. He said he was there on the beach when you saw…Jake."

"I know." I reply "I can't believe he's back Lily. And what's weird it that even though I hate him for ignoring me, when I saw him on the beach I-"

I just now realized there was silence on the other end. "Lily?" I ask "Are you still there?"

"What? Oh, yeah." A pause. "Miley, Oliver says that it looked like Jake had no idea you'd be so upset for not answering your calls."

Just like Jake Ryan. Wait- "Is Oliver there with you? Right now?" I ask, confused.

"Uh…Miley, about that…Oliver and I are sort of…together now."

"Together?" I repeat, not believing this.

"You're not…upset, are you?"

"Upset? Me? No, no. Why would you think that?"

"I dunno. 'Cuz you…sound upset?"

I sigh. Lily and Oliver _did_ look cute together, but I mean, they were best friends. And they argued _all the time_. How would they get along?

"Miley?"

I stayed silent. I could hear voices from Lily's end. Probably Oliver.

I could hear Lily sigh. "Look, do you want to hear about Jake or not?"

"Mmmm…" I say, not being able to bring myself to say yes.

"Oliver also says it looked like Jake was coming over to your place."

My eyes go wide. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I guess that's what it looked like." I could hear more voices. "Are you going to let him in when he comes?"

"I guess so. I mean, we're over now, so whatever he's saying must be important or…you know."

"Are you sure Miley? Cuz-"

"I just want to hear him out." I want to hear his_ **excuse**, _as pathetic as it'll probably be.

More silence. "Ok." Lily says. I can't tell if she's pleased or surprised. Maybe both.

" 'kay, I'm gonna go. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up, then put the phone back in its stand, walking towards my bed, and turn on the radio. I land on the bed with a _poof_ and close my eyes. I just want to drown out the world.

"Continuing on with our Top 30 countdown", the radio blares, "Here's #1! "Cry" by Mandy Moore!"

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

_The moment that I saw you cry_

_It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

In places no one would find

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

"And that was 'Cry' by Mandy Moore. Radio Malibu will be right back after a few short commercials!"

I turned the radio off just as the doorbell rang. I jumped up and was about to race downstairs…when I turned around, ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was a mess. My eyes were red and my hair looked like I'd walked through a pasture. I quickly combed it with my fingers and splashed some water on my face. The last thing I needed was for Jake Ryan to see that I had been crying.

Walking out of the bathroom and down the stairs, I'd reached the living room, where Jake was sitting meekly and Dad towering over him, and giving him a glare.

"Hello", I said calmly. Jake rose from the sofa.

"This boy here says that he needs to speak with you." Dad says, searching my face for an answer.

"So?" I ask, turning to Jake "What is it?"

Jake shifts a little bit, then turns to Dad.

"Hey now," says Dad, "Anything you can say to her you can say to me."

"Dad" I say, making him shrug.

"All right," he says, going back up the stairs, "If you need me Miles…"

"I know Dad", I say, slightly embarrassed.

Once Dad is gone Jake says, "Your dad seems cool."

"Yeah." I say "He is."

Silence. 

"You were going to tell me something?" I say, trying to move it along.

"Yeah. Yeah. Um…Miley? I'm really, really, really sorry." He gives me this look, like he's almost begging me. It gives my heart this weird lurch.

I cross my arms. "If you came here only to apologize then I suggest you get going."

"No, that's not all. I really, really like you Miley. And while I was in Romania, I was always thinking about you." He says. My look softens.

"Yeah?" I say, my voice barely above a whisper. Then I remember that I'm supposed to be mad at him. And I remember _why_ I'm mad at him. My regular tone returns. "Don't think you can woo me over Jake. That isn't going to work."

"I know." he nods. "It's just…when I was in Romania I was so busy. I mean, there was the publicity and the shooting and the Holly scandal…"

"Yeah I heard." I say, my voice flat.

"Nothing was going on between us. I swear." He says, "But I didn't _forget_ about you Miley."

"No" I say, "You didn't forget about me. Because I was your _backup girlfriend_. If things between you and your _other girl_ didn't work out, you can always come back to Malibu and patch things up with your _backup_. _That's_ what you were thinking."

"Miley-"

But now I don't want to 'hear him out' so much. "Look Jake, _go_ ok? We're over. There's nothing left between us. We're _through._"

I open the door and shove him forward. "Miley-" he protests, but I've already shut the door. I lock it then turn around, my back facing the door, leaning against it as I slowly sink to the floor, crying.

"We're through Jake" I sob, "You hear me? We're _through_." It comes out as a whisper.

_The moment I saw you cry….._

**AN: The purple button is your friend…press it and REVIEW! Oh, and you guys should seriously to "Cry" by Mandy Moore, I think it's really good: **** To You Guy's Reviews**

_**NYlovebaby**- I LOVE IT!! I LOVE IT! I LOVE I!_

hee! Glad to see you love it so much! 3

_**MileyJake4Ever-**Far away by nickelback would fit them so good or Lips of an angel by hinder either one of both goes great with them like having jake sing lips of an angel would be so cute like with miley at her window and him down below would be absolutely awesome!_

thanks for the suggestion. I originally had something different planned for the song, but I like your suggestion a lot better. Say hello to the window scene:) And I listened to both songs you suggested _twice_. "Far Away" I actually listened to 3 times because it's one of my fave songs. Even though I think it's a great song, I am not entirely sure about 'Lips of An Angel' but I am DEFINETLYDEFINETLYDEFINETLY thinking about 'Far Away' for the (as I'll dub it now) 'Window Scene'. :)

_**MusicWhenItRains**-I know that I am all late and stuff, but I just haven't had the time. The song that I think reflects their relationship the most is Shiver by Coldplay. Umm- here are the lyrics so you don't have to go and look them up:  
SHIVER by COLDPLAY_

Thanks! It's ok about reviewing a while after the chapter is posted, I end up doing it all the time with school and everything. I listened to "Shiver" and I love the lyrics, not to mention Coldplay (Speed of Sound). I'm still thinking what song I'm going to use for the Window Scene but I am seriously thinking about your suggestion and MileyJake4Ever's.

**And if anyone else has any suggestions, go for it!**


	5. Incomplete

**YAY! I finally did it! I wrote the chapter! (blows noisemaker) WHOO!!**

**AN: This chapter is from Jake's POV. Hannah Montana is owned by Disney Channel and "Incomplete" is owned by the Backstreet Boys. No this is not the song in the Window Scene but the song I'm using for this chapter. Song submissions have ended. And look down for my replies to your RRs! (Rockin' Reviews)**

**I own nothing except this fanfic and imaginary cookies. **

**Oh, and no, the 'Window Scene' is not in this chapter, but I promise it's in the next chapter and I've already started working on the next chapter so…**

Chapter 4, "Incomplete"

_Jake's POV_

I look out my limo window, the sky was a light blue-Miley's favorite color. **(I actually I have no idea what her favorite color is-just going on a limb here) **It was almost as if…

I sigh and sink into my leather seat. I didn't sleep at all last night. All I can think about is Miley. I know that sounds really dorky, but ever since yesterday she's been on my mind 24/7.

But I don't understand her. I said I was sorry, I tried to explain…but she wouldn't listen. And I'm not sure she ever will.

_Miley_, I think, _Just listen to me._ But she had a good reason not to. I ruffle my hand through my hair. And on top of all this, Roger wants me to start shooting the Zerona episode. I'll just have to tell him no-I am not in the mood today.

The limo slows to a stop as we reach the studio. I open the door, feeling slight frustration and walk fast to the entrance where I see Roger is waiting for me.

"Jake! Jake! My leadin' teen! My zombie-slaying star!" he greets.

"Hey Roge" I say, "Listen-"

All of a sudden, a black-haired _acquaintance_ of mine steps out of nowhere and is holding my hand.

"Holly" I say stiffly, pulling my hand back.

She makes a pouty face that reminds me of Miley. "Jakey" she says in a baby voice "Why aren't you happy to see me? Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean we still can't be friends."

"We were never _together_ Holly. It was just for the cameras, remember?" I say, irritation creeping into my tone.

Holly clamps her lips together. "I was never totally clear with that." she mutters, but loud enough so we can hear her.

Roger clears his throat. "Ah-hem. Anyway, down to business. Let's go inside and get settled, shall we?"

He walks inside the studio, and Holly and I follow behind. We all sit in out 'special' chairs with our names on the back. I'm right across from Holly. And on each chair is the script for the episode.

"Forbidden Love Part 2" I read the title.

"Yes, it starts right where 'Forbidden Love' left off." Roger smiles.

"Ew, a kiss with Demon Dog?" Holly squirms in her chair, giving Roger this look like she's pissed and he should know it.

"No, this time you'll be kissing Jake." Roger looks uncomfortable, "That's not a problem, is it?"

Holly's mood changes faster than my dead Grandma Gretel's. She (Holly, not Grandma Gretel) raises her eyebrows and smiles, flipping her hair back a little and giggling. "No, _not_ a problem at all." She leans in closer to me, so that I'm forced to smell her perfume. She must have taken a bath in it, because the smell's making me gag.

"I'm not like What's-Her-Face Hannah-Montana-Ooh-I'm-A-Superstar." She looks at me, nodding her head, face solemn. "I heard that she wouldn't kiss you. She'd rather kiss…a dog." She half-laughs, as if her joke is so hilarious, flips her hair back again, and leans closer so that she's literally breathing on me. I sit up straighter in my chair, getting as far away from her as I can.

But she won't stop talking. "I'm not stuck up like that. I'd kiss you any day. I mean, _acting_. It's not even _real_. I understand you, _she_ doesn't. I mean, we're actors, Jake. _Actors_ understand each other. I'm not like her. I'm _down to earth_." **(yeah, right!) **

"Look _Holly_ I say, and she pulls back at the tone of my voice, "We're not here to hook up. We're here because of Roger." I turn back to Roger, who has been watching us as if watching his favorite daytime drama.

"Wha-OH! Yes, yes, let's not get in a fight now. That's the last thing we want." He shifts a little in his chair, clearing his throat. "Anyway, we're going to go over a quick read through of this script first. We'll see where it goes from there."

Holly and I nod, but I notice she keeps sneaking glances at me, making me very uncomfortable.

"Ok, so let's start at Scene 3-that's the first scene Zerona and the Zombie Slayer have with each other." Roger nods at us both. "And…action."

"He said I would find you here." I read.

"Well, he was right. Oh, now we can finally be together!" Holly exclaims, her eyes on the script.

"But think of your family. My friends! What would they all think?" I say.

"No one has to know. We can meet in secret. As long as we love each other. I love you." Her tone has changed, and for some reason, is now looking at me straight in the eye which is _really_ freaking me out.

I try to hide behind my script. "I…love you too." I read awkwardly.

Roger glares at me, ticked. "Jake, we need more…passion. More feeling. When you say 'I love you' you're supposed to mean it."

I shake my head, getting up. "Look, this isn't working for me. I…need some time to myself." I walk away to my dressing room.

"Reherse your lines!" Roger calls after me. "Shooting begins at noon!"

I reach my dressing room and close the door, landing on my sofa, wincing. I'm sitting on something hard. I stand up, and reach for it.

_Oh._

It's a picture of Miley, grinning, that I had framed. A dull ache begins to throb in my chest. I sink back into the couch, the photograph still in my hand. Why does it seem that wherever I turn something always seems to remind me of Miley? And why can't I get her out of my head?

_Because you love her_, something tells me, _You can't stop thinking about her because you love her. _I shake my head, not believing that. I _liked_ Miley of course and I no doubt wanted her to forgive me…but love?

_Shoot Jake_, the voice says again, _You're way in over your head now. _I agree, but the thinking of Miley 24/7 thing? The everything-reminds-me-of-Miley thing? The remembering what her favorite color is? And the fact that whenever I see Miley my heart still goes all weird and fast? Isn't that…couldn't that be…

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on,  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

I pick up my script and start studying the lines. I start to doze off after my lack of sleep last night.

_Zerona: Oh, now we can finally be together! No more misunderstandings, mistakes, it's just us. _

_Jake: Miley, do you know how much I've missed you?_

_Zerona/Miley: If it's the same as much as I've missed you…_

_Jake: But there's one problem. We're in a fight. _

_Zerona/Miley: Really? What for?_

_Jake: I ignored you for 4 months._

_Miley/Zerona: Did you apologize?_

_Jake: Yes. I even tried to explain myself, but you wouldn't listen. _

_Zerona/Miley: Then listen, Jake, and listen good. Tell me. _

_Jake: Tell you what?_

_Miley/Zerona: What you've never said before._

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I jump, startled. "Yeah?" I ask.

"It's Holly. Open up Jakey." a voice says. The voice I least want to hear right now.

"Hi Holly" I say, my smiled forced.

I don't know if Holly notices me or not, she goes straight to my couch and lays herself on it, crossing her legs and looking around the room.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" I say, hoping to get her out of my room as soon as possible.

"Oh yes." Holly says, her attention turning to me, "It's about me…and you. Us."

"US?" I choke out in horror.

"Us." she repeats. She gets up and starts advancing toward me. "We both know we like each other Jake. So what's the point of hiding it?"

"Hiding?" I repeat, "Holly, you don't understand-"

"Who's _that_?" she shoots, her finger pointed at the picture of Miley which I still have in my hand.

"Uh…Miley." I say, not sure what to say next.

"Who's _Miley_?" she drawls, her left eyebrow arched.

"My…my girlfriend." I say quickly, knowing that although Miley broke it up there is probably no other way to get Holly out of my room.

"Girlfriend?" she whispers, shocked.

"Was that all? You can get going now." I gesture toward the door.

But Holly is just standing there, barely a foot away from me, in shock. "Girlfriend." she repeats herself.

I clear my throat.

"Well, how come I never see you with her?" Holly has her arms crossed, giving me a no nonsense look. "It should have been in the papers by now."

"I stay low-key. I can keep my privacy, and I'm not on the news every day because I got hung-over or something. I like my privacy." I know I'm rambling now, but I'm pissed that Holly hasn't left yet.

Holly sniffs, then smiles. "Jake, you don't need some lie to cover the truth up. I know you. I know what _really_ happened between you and Miley."

"You do?" I ask, panicked. If Holly leaks word out to the papers that Miley dumped me, I know Miley will be even _more_ mad at me. She'd probably think I was a self-centered jerk. Wait, she already thinks I'm like that. She'd probably think I was even _more_ of a self-centered jerk.

"Yes…Miley's not _really_ your girlfriend. She probably never was. She's probably some D-list star you met at a party or whatever and she gave you her photo." Holly says smugly, as if she's got me all figured out.

"Holly, I don't love you." I say, flat out. There. I've said it. Done.

Holly rolls her eyes. "Stop playing Charades Jake. Get real. I know _everybody_ loves me, and boys can't resist me. Just the other day Zac Efron and Cody Linley had a fight over who got to date me. I had to tell them 'Sorry, but no. Because I have my eye on another teen superstar.' Don't think that I haven't snared you into my trap. Because I have. I can _see it._"

Well then obviously Holly needs her eyes checked. Because I'd rather fall in love with a mountain lion than Holly.

I'm just about to tell Holly off when someone knocks on the door again. Great. I've already had _enough _interruptions for the day. Let's see what _this one_ brings.

I open the door and see Roger.

"Hello Jake, Holly" he says nodding to both of us, "Oh good Holly, you're here. The costume designer is looking for you. Her room is 204."

Holly smiles sweetly, then turns to me and waves a little. "Don't miss me Jakey."

"Don't worry" I say once I've closed the door and she's gone, "I won't."

Roger gives me this _Don't-play-the-innocent-and-confused-teen-sensation_ look. "Okay Jake, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, playing _the-innocent-and-confused-teen-sensation_.

"All of a sudden you can't focus on your acting and you have Holly in your dressing room. Something is up." Roger states, matter of factly.

I look at Roger for a few seconds, wondering if I should tell him. Realizing I've got no one else to ask advice from, I say, "There's this girl…"

"Why did I know it was going to start out this way?" Roger smiles.

I stare at him for a few moments. "Dude." I say.

"Fine. Go on. Go on."

"Well, there's this girl…" I look at Roger for signs of interrupting but he stays quiet. "There's this girl" I continue "And she…she and I…were together. Then I ignored her while I was shooting in Romania and now she won't talk to me. Even though I want to talk to her." I quickly add. "But she won't talk to me, so how can I talk to her if she won't talk to me because then I can't talk to her."

Roger just blinks, as if trying to comprehend what I am saying. "So, you want to get back together with this girl?"

"Well, I never actually dumped her…" I say slowly.

"She dumped you?"

"Yeah" I admit, nodding my head a bit.

"Well…how much do you want her back?"

"A lot."

"How much?"

"A lot." I say again.

"No, what I'm saying is how _desperate_ are you to get her back?"

"Uh…" How do I answer this? "Desperate enough, I guess."

"Ok" Roger says, "Then I've got two options for you."

I listen eagerly.

"1. Stick yourself in a giant envelope and go through her mail slot disguised as a letter for her, or 2. Scream her name on the Golden Gate Bridge." Roger says.

"Oh." I say. Roger is always glad to give advice, and most of the time he gives good advice, but sometimes…like now, he's a little…well, weird. "You got another option?"

Roger sits, hand on his chin, as if deep in thought. This keeps up for almost 5 minutes. I'm about to give up when Roger lights up and grins.

"Hey Jake" he says, "You like singing?"

**So how'd you guys like? Please review! Remember…imaginary cookies!**

**Replies To Your Guy's Reviews**

**I think I replied to most of your guy's reviews, except for 2:**

**chicagonebananas: **yay! I'm glad u got the monkey joke! I was afraid no one would notice! You saved the monkey joke chica, YOU SAVED THE MONKEY JOKE! and I LOVE Avril Lavigne, I even sang 1 of her songs at a school talent show. I sang "Complicated". thanx so much for submitting not 1, but THREE songs! (i sound like someone on a commercial:)

**iheartmitchelmusso14:** 3 words: love. the. song.

ur right, that song WILL do justice to the fic and when I was listening to the song on youtube it was just screaming, "PICK ME! PICK ME!" But I was all, "You'll have to wait and see." (Yeah I kno I talk to myself. I'm weird. GET OVER IT:)

i think the lyrics are perfect too, but I think I might add out the science part if I pick that song, and thanks for loving my story:) i'm always glad to hear that and it never gets old.


	6. The Window Scene

**AN: The Window Scene! I know this is the chapter you guys have all been waiting for…so here it is! **

**But before that, thank yous: **

**Thank you rockerCHIC4life for pointing out to me that Lilly is spelled with two Ls and not one. Corrections make the world go round. **

**And a very _very big _thank you Cupid's Bride- my fellow evil author in crime. You made me REALLY want to get started on this chapter:) Kudos, girl. Kudos. **

**And muchos gracias to MileyJake4Ever once again for giving me this chapter idea. I was going to have a different use for the song, but a window scene is much, much cuter. And I'm a sucker for cute Jiley.**

**I meant to reply to all of my reviewers, but I only got half done. So this chapter is dedicated to ALL my reviewers and people who put my story on their faves list. You guys _ROCK!_ **

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana is owned by Disney Channel and the song I've picked is owned by its copyright singer and music label. But I do own this fanfic and these COOKIE AND CAKE SLICES to all of my current and future reviewers!**

Chapter 5 "The Window Scene"

Miley's POV

He's driving me crazy.

I see him at lunch, always surrounded by a group of girls telling him about how much they missed him while he was in Romania, want to know him better, etc. He doesn't look at me, and I don't think he catches me looking at him either. That's A-ok with me.

But even when we're in Homeroom together, and the teacher has to peel the girls away from him- he still doesn't talk to me. Which is still fine with me, but…it's like I don't exist anymore. Not in his super-ego world. And I can't help noticing this. Which is weird because I'm over him. I was the one who broke up with him, after all. Right?

"You love Jake."

I slam my locker door shut. "Love who?"

Lilly rolls her eyes. "Miley, everybody can see that you still love him. It's obvious!"

I put my hand over her mouth. "Not so loud Lilly! Besides, I don't love him. He's OK, I guess."

I can feel Lilly's mouth start to curve into a smile. "But I broke UP with him, remember? Huh? What do you have to say to that?"

"Mmhhhp!" is her quick-witted reply.

"Sorry." I said, quickly removing my hand.

Lilly breathes in long and deep like she hasn't had oxygen for hours. Then she turns to me. "I say you still _love him_!"

I turn around so my back is facing her and start to walk away. "I don't love Jake." I say, my voice barely above a whisper so no one can hear, "He doesn't even like me anymore, do what do I care?"

Lilly looks at me innocently. "Remember the scandal that Jake had frenched Holly at a nightclub in Romania? _Remember_?"

I look away. I remembered. Even though Holly had later admitted that it never had happened, that was still when I had decided that Jake had forgotten all about me. And in a way, he had.

"There's no way-"

Lilly catches up to me. She faces me and walks backwards. "Then why are you always daydreaming and staring into space and looking _longingly_ at Jake? Or should I say: _lovingly_?"

"Ah-Agh" I say, at a loss for words, "S-Since when has it been a crime to stare at people once in a while?"

Lilly gives me a goooooood look. It's the same she uses when she's really mad or really pleased. I'm hoping it's the latter.

"Whatever you say" she says in a singsong voice, still walking backwards "If that's- O-OH!"

Lilly accidentally hits the trash can on her side and falls over-just as someone catches her.

"Careful." he grins, looking down at Lilly, who's in his arms…literally.

Lilly smiles shyly up at Oliver. Great. Apparently, everyone's in love except me. They keep giving puppy dog looks at each other until I clear my throat.

Oliver instantly looks away, embarrassed, then lets go of Lilly, who apparently isn't expecting it and falls to the floor with an OOMPH.

"OW!"

ooooooooooooooHHHHHHHHoooooooooooooooo

"And afterward Oliver said he was so sorry and took me to get an ice cream. We sat on the beach for hours, just talking, and watched the sun set. Ollie is SOO sweet Miley!" the voice gushes.

I'm going to barf.

"Lilly," I say into the phone "I didn't call you up so you could talk about Oliver all day! And…_OLLIE_? I'm dis-GUSTED!"

"So then why DID you call me?" Lilly ignores the second question.

"I-I" I squeeze my eyes shut. _Just say it Miley_, I think. "What were you talking about when you said I loved Jake?"

A long pause. "So you love him?"

"No!" I exclaim, "Just…never mind."

"Miley…we're best friends. You should be able to tell me things."

"It's just…I've been thinking…do you know why Jake ignores me all the time?"

"Because you ignore him." Lilly says it like it's a fact and I should have known it already.

"But…that's because…he's an ego-maniac." I finish. Not the most fervent defense, but I can't describe it anymore than that.

"Ahhh…he goes from being OK to an ego-maniac?"

I sigh. "Lilly, just tell me the truth: Am I acting like a jerk?"

"Hmmm…" Lilly thinks aloud, as if thinking really hard.

I laugh. "Lilly!"

"Fine fine. No you're not a jerk. But Jake isn't necessarily one either. Just a little _jerk-ish._"

I half-laugh, then smile. "Seriously, do you think I should give him a second chance?"

"I thought you didn't love him anymore."

"That's what I thought." I say quietly.

"Hey, wait a sec- I'm getting a call from Oliver." Lilly says, "I'll be right back, OK?"

"OK" I say, and hear a BEEP.

I turn the TV on, knowing that Lilly will most probably be talking to Oliver for the _later_ part of the hour.

I try to remember why the heck I asked Lilly about Jake in the first place. Was it what he said to me in the halls just before school was out? Or what he didn't say to me?

_Oliver had just taken Lilly inside Nurse Gretsky's office. I waited outside the door, Nurse Gretsky having a 'one vizito' a' uh' time' policy. _

_Jake was coming down the hallway, and I wondered where his fan club was. Usually there were 13 girls beside him at the minimum. But today there were none. _

_As Jake walked closer in my direction, I turned so that my back was facing him. "Please go by" I prayed, "Just ignore me like you usually do." As much as I hated him treating ME like I was invisible, it was definitely an easy way out if you didn't want to talk to that person. _

_But apparently the Big Guy Upstairs was a little busy at the moment to hear my request and I could hear Jake say behind "Miley?"_

_My breath caught. I thought about walking away like I hadn't heard him, but that would just be rude after he'd already seen me. Besides…I sort of wanted to know why he was talking to me NOW when he'd had his chance for a whole week. _

_I turned around to face him, giving him a steely glare. "Yeah?" I said gruffly. _

_Jake didn't look surprised at my greeting, it looked like he had, in fact, expected it. "Well" I thought "He should after the way he treated me." _

"_I just…wanted to say I'm sorry…again." he said, looking at me straight in the eye. _

_My heart fluttered, which made me even more mad. "Get on with it." I said, crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently. _

"_Do you think...we could…" he said. "Oh great" I thought "Another heartfelt apology."_

"_Look Jake" I said "We're over, except it, ok?"_

"_But-"_

"_Nothing you can say can change my mind." I spun around and run out of there just as the school bell rings. I couldn't take it. _

I can't stop thinking about happened today. Jake seemed…sorry. And…unhappy. But I couldn't understand. He messed up. I'm not a yo-yo he can just string back up and down. It's getting old. We need to move on…

I wish I hadn't met Jake. I wish none of this had ever happened. That I could just go back in time and stop Jake from coming to Malibu. From ever meeting me.

My thoughts are quiet for a while. Then I hear something

A soft _tapping_ noise coming from my window. Confused, I look around wildly, my gaze finally focusing on my window. I get up from my bed and open my window.

Pale moonlight seeps on the floor and I look out the window.

Jake.

_JAKE?_

My eyes go wide. Jake is looking up at me, grinning.

"Jake!" I say in a hushed tone, urgently, "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I'd give you up that easily?" Jake says with a mock smile.

I don't believe it.

"My dad's going to see you." I warn him, but a smile twitches in the corner of my mouth as I struggle to keep my steely glare on him.

Jake shifts his weight from one foot to the other, then looks back up at me, his grin dimming. "Miley, remember today when you said that nothing I could say would change your mind?"

I just stare.

"Well, maybe this will change your mind."

And before I can do anything, Jake is singing.

_Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are _

I slowly cock my head and look at him, my gaze softening.

_  
I had to find you, tell you I need ya  
And tell you I set you apart _

He's looking right at me, his eyes like the sea after the storm. Our eyes are locked, and we can't pull away. And I don't mind.

_  
Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start _

As I look into his eyes, I remember when I first met him, how stuck up and self-obsessed I thought he was…

_"This is ridiculous! He's a TV star, big whoop!" I said angrily._

"_I'm starting to think somebody's jealous!" Lilly said in a singsong voice. _

_I turned to face her. "No I'm not, and stop singing!" _

_I rolled my eyes. "I don't care that everybody's falling all over him, I care that he's milking it." I closed my locker door and walked away, huffing. _

_Lilly followed me. "He's not milking it! He said he only came here so he could be a regular kid!"_

_Just then Jake and his fan club had arrived, complete with reporters and girls and cameras, soaking in his every word. _

"_And that's when I said, 'No Mr. President, you rock!'" A series of automatic laughs were heard, a sea of people surrounding him. _

"_Oh yeah" I said to Lilly, "You can really tell he hates all this attention."_

_Just then Jake looked at us, as if noticing we were there for the first time. "Hey" he said, "'Sup?"_

_Lilly breathed a sigh of pure ecstasy, but I was sickened. Did Mr. Jake Superstar really think that the world revolved solely around him?_

I snap back to reality.

_Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart  
Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start _

When he asked me to the dance…

_"Hey Miley" he had asked, his voice its regular cocky and rather confident tone, "Wanna go to the 70's dance with me?"_

"_Yes" I said absentmindly. _

_Jake grinned, looking down modestly. Realizing what I had just said, I corrected myself, "I mean no" I quickly replied. _

_Jake looked confused. "No?" he echoed._

_I was guessing this was his first rejection. Well, it wouldn't be his last if I had anything to do with it. "Yes I mean no." _

"_HUH?" _

_I rolled my eyes and walked away with Lilly. "Jake's gonna have to do more than just hang around with his fan club everyday before I ever give him a second look." I remember thinking. _

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing tails  
Coming back as we are _

His voice is a little off-key in some places, and out of tune, but right now I don't care. All I care about right now…is Jake. His wavy blonde locks, his sea green eyes.

_"OK Jake, what's going on? Why haven't you told anyone about…me and Balloon Boy?" I asked, confused. _

_Jake looked at me, his voice soft. "Why would I do that? You seemed so miserable last night." He shrugged. "I don't want to make it any worse."_

"_Really?" I had held my breath. "That's…kinda nice." I smiled. _

_Jake looked relieved. "It's like I've been trying to tell you since the beginning. I'm really not a bad guy."_

_Well I knew that now. "Maybe not." I said slowly. _

_Jake looked down, half-laughing, "Plus, I thought it was kinda cool that you went through all that trouble just to get me jealous." He started to walk away, meaning for me to follow him. _

"_Whoa, slow down there ego-boy." I said. He stopped to face me._

"_Why would I be trying to make you jealous?" I asked, "Besides, you have a girlfriend."_

"_Holly?" Jake said. "She's not my girlfriend. We have a movie coming out so we've been hanging out it's a publicity thing." He said like it was a given fact of fiction. _

"_Why didn't you tell me that before!" I exclaimed. _

_Jake jumped. "Ugh…well, I-I- I think I-" _

"_Wait a minute" I said, starting to catch on, a smile creeping up my face, "I know why." I crossed my arms. "Because you were trying to make me jealous." _

"_Was not." he said defensively. _

"_Was too. Admit it Jake you like me!" I yelled, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. _

"_No you like me just say it." _

"_No you say it."_

"_No you." _

_I was getting a little thrill out of this. "No you!"  
_

_Then he put his hand on the back of my head and kissed me, square on the lips, long and passionate. When we pulled back I bit my lip, my eyes shining. _

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start _

Jake finishes singing and looks up at me. He takes a deep breath. "Miley…I love you."

I blink. Oh my god. Oh my god. Jake loves me. Not just like me. He loves me.

"Jake" I breathe.

"Please tell me you feel the same way." He pleads. I pull away from his gaze. I'm afraid if it ggets any deeper, he'll be on one knee.

"I…I can't Jake" I say regretfully "I need…to think."

Jake half-laughs sarcastically. "So I open up and…"

"No Jake" I say. Grrrrrrr, why did my life feel like a soap opera? "I just…I think I feel the same way about you."

"Think?" he asks doubtfully.

"Jake, you have to understand. I spent 4 months without a word from you. Then you come back all of a sudden expecting me to have open arms?"

Jake's silent.

"I just broke up with you and now…" My voice wavers.

"Just…just give me some time to think."

Jake nods and, without looking up, starts to walk away.

My heart breaks as I watch him leave. For some reason, my heart still feels heavy, but in a different way that I can't explain. Without a sound, I pull away from the window and amble over to my bed.

I pull the covers over me but keep the lights on, thinking.

I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I can't stop thinking about Jake, and _If We Were A Movie_ is playing over and over in my head. It's been doing that a lot actually. Ever since I broke up with Jake……

Oh man.

I love him.

I love him. A grin is creeping up my face. This explains everything. Why I can't stop thinking about him. Why I'm tuning in to Radio Malibu's Love Songs hour every night. Why I've been forcing myself not to think about Jake when really the feat is impossible.

I'm grinning broadly now; I bet I look like a maniac, but who cares? I'm laughing. I love Jake. I LOVE Jake… I Love Jake! I love him and he loves me. Oh, there'll be no more misunderstandings, no more complications, I can get my feelings into the open, and know that he feels the same way.

I realize now that I've forgiven Jake a long time ago, I just never admitted it to myself. _Jake_ I think _Just wait and hear what I get to say to you tomorrow. _Content and cheerful I drift off to sleep…thinking of Jake and the endless scenarios of tomorrow.

After what seems only like 5 minutes of sleep, my phone rings. I'm groggy and a little irritated. In my dream Jake had just whisked me off to his palace and had kissed me as we had rode into the sunset in a cream white carriage, the aroma of roses everywhere…the phone rings again.

I get up and, after yawning, answer it.

"Hello?" I say sleepily.

"Is this Miley Stewart?" I stand up straighter.

"Yeah." I say into the phone. I don't recognize the voice. "Who is this?"

"Malibu Central Hospital. Do you by any chance know Jake Ryan? Personally, of course."

My breath catches. "Y-yes."

"Oh good. We tried calling his parents, but their phone line was busy. Your address was in his back pocket and we connected the address to your phone number."

"Why's Jake in the hospital?" My tone was urgent.

There was a pause from the other end. "We're afraid that Mr. Ryan was involved with an accident on his way back to his bungalow."

My free hand that isn't holding the phone is holding my head. Could this be happening? Was this real? "How soon would you like me to come over there?"

"As soon as you can, if you please."

"Is Jake…is he hurt badly?"

"His condition is uncomfirmed. He's only been admitted into the hospital for an hour or two, but he is undergoing immediate care. Besides, I've heard that Mr. Ryan has fought with zombies, I'm sure he can fight his way through this one too." the nurse chuckles.

But I can't laugh. "Ok" I say, "I'll be right over."

I hang up the phone. _"Please be ok Jake" _I think _"Please be ok."_

**AN: Thank you iheartmitchelmusso14! I used the song you suggested "The Scientist" by Coldplay. I LOVE that song-thank you so much for giving me that suggestion! **

**And thank you everyone else who suggested a song (or two or three) that was AWESOME of you jasam-4ever, Cupid's Bride, Music When It Rains, and chicagonebananas! (If you gave me a suggestion but I forgot to put in your name, tell me! **

**This is my longest chapter, I think there will be only 2 more and then I might make a sequel to this. Heck, I'm thinking of making this a series. **

**COOKIES AND CAKE ARE ON ME TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! **


	7. Memoria

**AN: Hey, Mae again. Yeah, I changed my username from mileymontana to JustMae. Hope you guys like it! This is the last chapter of FAF and THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE AND SEQUEL! I didn't get a lot of time to edit this chapter, because I know how many people want it and it takes me nearly two hours to edit so now you guys get a look at what my writing looks like UN-edited. Anyway, here it is: **

**_Last time on Forgive And Forget If You Can_**

_Miley's POV_

_Jake: "Miley…I love you."_

"_I…I can't Jake" I say regretfully "I need…to think."_

_Miley (thinking): I love Jake. I LOVE Jake… I Love Jake! I love him and he loves me._

_There was a pause from the other end. "We're afraid that Mr. Ryan was involved with an accident on his way back to his bungalow."_

"_Please be ok Jake" I think "Please be ok."_

Chapter 7 "Memoria"

Jake's POV

Dark. Everything is so, so dark. I can't see anything, can't feel anything, can't concentrate on anything.

I don't what I'm doing here. I don't remember what I was doing BEFORE I got here, and I can't think anything.

It's just dark.

Then, there's white light. It's brilliant, it's blinding. It's everywhere, coming out from nowhere. I'm in a white existence.

Then there's blue. Dark blue, almost black or purple. The nothingness becomes a hallway, the hallway fills with people. They're all going in a certain direction, a certain destination. They go into rooms and don't come out. Then the room disappears and a new one takes it's place.

Everything is going so fast, I can't concentrate on it all. Then I notice for the first time nurses in white outfits and hats with a red cross are pacing up and down the hallway, somehow avoiding the mass of people and their movement. The nurses have clipboards in their hands. They seem to be looking at people and then checking something off on their clipboard. I wonder why I didn't see them before.

I walk up to one of them, but she doesn't look at me. I'm standing right in front of her, but she doesn't seem to realize I'm there.

I tap her on the shoulder to gain her attention. I'm surprised at the warmth of her shoulder, yet her face is as pale as a china doll.

Her head shoots in my direction. "Hullo. Jake Ryan you are. Room 132. Come." she speaks fast that it takes me a few moments to comprehend what she is saying. Her tone is quick and choppy, not threatening, but not friendly either.

She looks at me expectantly for a minute. I just stare back, unsure of what do next, waiting for her to tell me what's going on.

But she doesn't do that. Instead, she spins around and walks quickly down the hallway, her back facing me. I'm about to ask another nurse what's going on, when I realize I'm following the other nurse down the hallway. I'm not walking, but somehow I'm moving. And before I can understand what the heck is going on, Room 132 is right in front of me.

The door opens without any assistance from me, and I enter. There's an empty hospital bed and waiting chair right next to it. Machines hooked up right near the bed yet no one is in it. A TV in the corner of the room is playing.

I'm sitting down in the waiting chair and my gaze is focused on the TV screen. I can't look away.

A show is playing, but I'm not familiar with the name. The theme song starts. It's "If We Were A Movie". There's clips of a guy and girl. The guy has blond hair and the girl is a brunette. It takes me a few seconds to realize the guy is me. But I don't remember the girl.

Then the show starts.

_(Miley is sitting in living room, on the couch, looking depressed) _

_(Lilly enters living room) _

_Lilly: Miley, you can't just keep sitting there. Don't WORRY, Jake'll call you. Just have a little faith. _

_Miley: It's been 2 weeks Lilly, if Jake WANTED to call, he would've already! _

_(Lilly looks at Miley for a moment) _

_Lilly: So that's all you're going to do? Sit on the couch and mope around?_

_Miley (looking defiant): Why not?_

_Lilly (racking brain for reasons): Uhhhhh, OOH! Today's David Hasselhoff Day at the beach. (looking sly) All the boys are wearing Speedos!_

_Miley (sighing): How can I think of boys when I've just been dumped?_

_Lilly (discouraged): Oh you're right. What about…_

_Miley: I don't need a distraction Lilly! _

_Lilly (looking surprised): You don't? _

_Miley: I just wish Jake would call already!_

_Lilly: What if he doesn't?_

_Miley: I don't want to think about that. I really don't. _

Then the scene switches.

_(Miley just entering her room with Lilly and Oliver right behind her)_

_Miley: I was thinking about last night Lilly, and you're totally right! Jake loves me, he told me so before he left. So what if he hasn't called me. That doesn't mean he doesn't love me anymore!_

_Lilly (exchanging look with Oliver): Uh…yeah. (gives Miley thumbs-up) Nothing's a kiss. I mean, a miss! (panicked)_

_Miley (raising eyebrow): Ok. (looks at clock) Ooh, The OC's on! _

_(turns on TV at the same time) Oliver and Lilly: WAIT!_

_TV Anchorwoman: -night. Teen People's #1 Hottie of the Year, Jake Ryan, was seen kissing Holly McCarthy in a Romanian nightclub, Scandal. Jake has been filming a movie in Romania and reportedly **invited** Holly to the club with him. Yesterday a reporter was interviewing Holly when she claimed "Jake just pushed himself on me and started kissing me. He just wouldn't let go of me. It was very romantic." When asked if she was now seeing Jake Ryan, she simply stated "We've always been seeing each other." _

_(Miley turns TV off)_

_Lilly: Miley-_

_Miley (holds hand up): …_

_Oliver (to Lilly): Let's go Li'l. _

_(Lilly shoots Miley a worried glance one more time, then silently follows Oliver into the hallway)_

_Miley (singing): I'll be laughin' through my tears… (shuts eyes) _

I remember this girl. Miley…I think.

Then the TV shuts off, leaving me to think. I see…Miley. I remember her face, but nothing else. I feel frustrated. Why can't I remember her?

All of a sudden, the room is moving around me. I stay put in the chair but the walls become longer and shorter, different shades and different sizes. Then, as quickly as it started, it's over.

I look around, not knowing what to expect next. The bed now has a body in it, a boy with blond hair and all these wires and tubes sticking in him.

I stand up and make my way to the bed, slowly, cautious, when all of sudden the door flings open and a brunette walks in, practically running.

"Oh my gosh…Jake" she breathes.

She pulls the chair I was just sitting in closer to the bed, and sits on it. I'm still standing here, like an idiot-watching.

"Oh Jake." she holds one of the boy's hands and clasps it between both of her hands, stroking it.

I watch her expression. A mixture of shock, grief, and sorrow are easy to read on her face. My heart skips a beat.

The girl turns to look at the heart monitor. BEEP. Pause. BEEP. Another pause. BEEP.

She turns back to the boy, and then kisses his forehead. "You can't go Jake. Not yet. People need you. _I_ need you." She pauses, looking at his closed eyes, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. "I love you."

Before I know what I am doing, I find myself approaching the girl. "I'm right here." I say "I'm right here."

But she doesn't look up, her eyes focused on my motionless body and now her tears are flowing freely. "Don't go Jake, you can't go. Not yet. Not now."

Then a nurse enters the room, followed by several men in blue uniforms. "We're sorry Miss Miley, but you'll have to leave the room now. Mr. Ryan is about to go to surgery now."

Miley makes a desperate attempt to wipe her tears with her arm, but her eyes are still red. "He'll be Ok, right, Nurse?"

The nurse bites her lip, nods at Miley briefly and then turns to help the surgeons wheel the body out of the room. She isn't very comforting when it comes to life and death.

Miley slowly makes her way out of the room, and I follow her. I feel a strange urge to, but I don't know why and I don't remember this girl.

There is a waiting room where other people are, reporters, men, women, girls, boys. It seems half of the world is in here. I wonder how I'm going to find a place to stand, but I manage to find a small corner in the room where I can somehow see everybody.

Reporters literally _lunge_ themselves onto Miley, shoving microphones at her face, bombarding her with questions. "How IS Jake?" "Why have you gotten permission to privately visit his room when everyone else is stuck outside?" "Are you and Jake an item?" "Will he make a full recovery?" "Is Jake Ryan dead?"

I yell "Leave her alone!" But no sound comes out of my mouth. I try to walk toward Miley and the reporters, but I can't move. My feet are rooted to the ground. I can only watch.

But Miley ignores them, much to the reporter's annoyance. But they just move on to another unlucky nurse or staff that happens to innocently walk by, unaware of the _attention_ they'll receive.

Miley sits down in an empty chair next to a blonde and a boy with black hair. She looks down into her lap.

"Is Jake…how…is he?" the blonde asks, unsure of what to say.

"The nurse said he would be fine." But Miley's voice cracks, and it doesn't sound very confident.

The conversation goes into silence, but the rest of the room is loud and noisy. People are exchanging rumors and bets, gossip and facts.

Some of the girls are crying, full on sobbing, others are exchanging worried glances with their neighbors, all waiting for the word of success on Jake Ryan.

Then, a girl with black hair and a skimpy dress enters the room, flailing her hips and receiving grins from boys. Everybody clears her path, and reporters pounce, only to have this girl's bodyguard push them out of her way.

The girl makes her way over to the front desk. Something about her is making me cringe, but I don't remember her name or why I have a sudden dislike for her.

"Holly McCarthy. I'm here for my…" she looks around, then giggles, and whispers to the poor secretary "_boyfriend_. Jake Ryan. I need his room."

The secretary shakes her head. "I'm sorry. But he is unavailable right now."

Holly rolls her eyes, then reaches for her purse and gives the secretary an 100 dollar bill. "Is this enough?" she asks in an offhand tone.

The secretary narrows her eyes and slides the bill back to Holly. "This is a hospital Miss McCarthy, not the black market."

Holly widens her eyes and makes an offended sound. She huffs, and takes one quick glance at the now full waiting room. She makes a face. Then spins around, and heads for the doors, bodyguards immediately on either side of her. "We'll be waiting in the limo." she says, back still facing everyone.

Then she's gone.

I don't like Holly.

I turn my attention back to Miley, who is staring out after Holly. I wonder if she heard her saying _boyfriend_. I hope Miley doesn't believe it. I can't believe anyone who agrees to be Holly's boyfriend. They must be like, a Grizzly bear or something.

Then, again, the walls start moving. They grow longer and shorter, but no one seems to notice this, not even Miley. There is less people, then only Miley and the boy and blonde are left. Eventually, the boy leaves, the blonde following.

But Miley's still there. She's just sitting there, looking at her lap. I wish I knew what she was thinking. The urge to hold her, tell her that I'm all right, it's…maddening. But I can't talk, I can't move. I can only…wait.

After what seems like years, a nurse finally enters the room. She looks doubtfully at Miley. "Miss Stewart?"

Miley rises, confidently. "Yes."

The nurse nods, her face placid. "You may see Mr. Ryan now."

Before I can see Miley's expression, I feel something sucking me back, vacuuming me clear out of existence. But now I'm on a bed, and my every inch of my body feels bruised and sore. But I know one thing.

I can't be dead. Being dead can't be this uncomfortable.

There's a distant BEEPing noise, and lights. Everything's blurry, and it takes me a while to focus. Machines are hooked up to me; a liquid flows through a tube and into my wrist.

I sigh, then lean my head back into my pillow. How the heck did I get _here_? It all comes rushing back to me, Romania, Holly, an open window, singing, a car, more light…

And then, as if on cue, a girl opens the door and steps in. Miley.

"JAKE!" she squeals, then goes to stand near me, pulling up a chair and sitting. "Jake, you're…you're…"

"Alive, yeah." I finish for her, my voice hoarse at first. I attempt to clear my throat.

She smiles sheepishly, then takes a deep breath. "I was just…afraid…" She looks down, her face more somber. "I was more afraid you might not…wake up."

"I'm not going to leave you Miley. You know that." My voice is clearer now, and so are my thoughts. "I love you."

She nods, grinning. "I love you too."

"What?" I don't believe my ears.

"I…love…you…too." she says this slowly, then cocks her head. "I love you Jake."

Then she leans over, and kisses me. I don't pull away.

**AN: Yay! Hope you guys all liked it! I'm sorry it took me forever to write it, but now it's written:D It's definitely not one of my _longer_ chapters, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same! I will write the epilogue after this and then the trailer for the sequel! **

**Please review and happy reading! **


End file.
